


After a Long Day's Work

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Blindfolds, Dominant Finn, Finnreylo, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sex on camera, they like to talk about what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: It's after work, you're tired and hungry, but your boyfriends are already at it. What's a girl to do? Smutty smut.





	After a Long Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I read slipgoingunder's [Yes, and...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745386/chapters/39283630), realized I haven't done the sex tape thing yet, and got inspired. So really you have her to blame / thank.
> 
> It's really just smut, except there is some plot at the very end (attn thisgarbagepicker and faequeentitania) - it's basically a little thing that will lead into the next piece of big smut, hahaha.

Rey’s had a long, tough day at the garage. It had gotten really hot again, the second week of September was supposed to be the start of cooler weather, wasn’t it? But the local spirits obviously haven’t got the memo. The garage’s AC hasn’t been working very well and Rey’s holding out until next year to fix it. Ralph was out sick today, so instead of helping Han with the Falcon she was stuck doing tire rotations and oil changes, and then she’d had to do payroll, and it was _fine_ , really it was, but now she’s home and she’s tired, she wants a shower and food and _maybe_ an orgasm and then sleep. Early sleep. She could sleep right now.

Except she _can’t_ sleep right now, because today is apparently a day that her boyfriends have decided is a fuck-right-after-work-day, so their naked bodies have taken over the bed. Which means that there won’t be any dinner until after they’re done, because Finn is the designated chef of the family. Which means Rey has time to take a nice warm bath, maybe do one of those Korean face masks that Finn likes so much. This sounds like a really nice thing to her, so she starts to stalk past them to the bathroom. Except she _can’t_ , because Ben is calling her name. And Rey finds it very hard to ignore Ben when he’s calling her name - especially when he sounds like _that_.

Pitiful. Pathetic. Wretched. _Horny as fuck._

She turns around to get a better look at what exactly is happening, and part of her is glad, _so glad_ , that she did, and the other part of her is still so, so tired, and seeing this just makes her more tired. 

What she sees is Ben, lying on his back, his long legs in the air, ass at the end of the bed where Finn is holding his thighs and fucking him with much enthusiasm. Ben’s arms are behind his back. She can’t see but she figures his forearms are tied parallel across his back, it would be most comfortable for him given his position, which seems awkward to Rey but frankly Ben doesn’t seem to give a single shit about that.

He’s wearing a blindfold. This is unusual. She wonders how he knows she’s there, since the door to the room was open and she didn’t think she made much noise coming in the front door. Maybe he can smell her. She has been sweating into her Dickies all day; she probably stinks.

Despite his gusto, Finn does not look like a happy man. His eyebrows are drawn together and the corners of his mouth are pulled down in a frown. Rey figures that he had a bad day at work and he’s taking it out on Ben, as it were.

“Hey, guys,” she says, playing with the bottom edge of her tee shirt.

Finn says, “Hey, Rey,” in a breathy, rough voice, but he doesn’t look at her or slow down.

“Rough day?” She asks him, taking a step closer and reaching out to touch his elbow.

He glances at her, then back to where his cock is pounding into Ben’s ass. “Yeah. Just stressful. Some good, though. Tell you later.”

She nods and strokes his elbow once more before looking down at Ben.

Ben’s having a good time. His back is arched, his entire body is flushed, his abs are contracted and his cock is gorgeous, long and hard and purple and leaking. It’s bouncing on his stomach, and he’s grunting beautifully with every thrust. And he’s looking right at her, she’s sure of it; Rey can almost feel his eyes tracking her through the fabric of the red silk blindfold.

He calls her name again. “Rey, _please_. Please, I need you.”

Rey takes three steps, until she’s standing at the edge of the bed closest to his head. She is not unaffected by what is before her. Knowing these men, loving them as she does, she knows _exactly_ what might happen next. She’s still tired, but… maybe not _so_ tired. “What do you need me for, Ben?” She asks, the question sounding more like a whisper than she’d intended it to.

Ben licks his lips, so pink and generous, then bites his lower lip hard enough that it turns white, before speaking. “Need you on my face, get you wet, so fucking wet.” He pauses to whine, loudly, a sound that seems to come from his chest, then he continues, “Then get you on my cock, come on my cock and I’ll come in you and Finn’ll come in me and AHHH.” He throws his head back and stretches his body, and Rey looks over to see that Finn’s pushed Ben’s legs up and apart, opening his ass wide, and he’s pulled out and is pinching the bottom of his cock, right above his ballsack.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Finn says. “Don’t fucking talk like that Ben, I almost came.” But despite his grouchy words he looks a bit more cheerful than he did a minute ago.

Rey raises an eyebrow at him and gestures to Ben with her head. “That sound okay with you?”

Finn nods and wipes sweat out of his eyes. “Fuck, yes. But make it quick. Oh, and hand me my phone. I wanna take a video.” Rey freezes, and Ben goes _uhhhhhhh_. Finn looks between them. “I promise I will delete it when we’re done, you can do it yourself. I just… I know how this is gonna look, Rey, and I want you to see it.”

Rey trusts Finn with her life, why not with a little sex video? So she passes him his phone before stripping down. She talks to him as she undresses. “I know what it’ll look like, Finn. It’ll look very similar to how it looks when I peg one of you while the other one of you gets fucked. I don’t need a video for that.”

But Finn is shaking his head while she’s still speaking, as he goes back into Ben and begins to thrust shallowly again while Ben resumes moaning. “It’s not the same, Rey. Pussy works different from ass. Pussy makes juice, so wet and sweet and… _fuck_. Tell her I’m right, Ben.”

Ben, supine on the bed, nods vigorously. “Different. Yes. Looks different. Like a fucking fat pink flower. Leaking flower. Wet. You need to _see_ , Rey.” He sounds very adamant about it. She’s not bothered one way or the other, so if this is important to them she’ll go along with it. And she is, maybe, just a little bit curious. She’s seen porn, of course. Will hers look like that?

“Okay,” she says, then addresses Ben. “Love, you should know that I haven’t showered since last night and I’ve been in a hot garage all day. Do you want me to go take a quick wash?”

Finn groans, loudly, and mumbles something about _make it fucking quick, need to come_ , and Ben replies by sniffing audibly and then growling, “Smell you from here. Want that on my _fucking face_.” And then he… bares his teeth? When did everyone get so feral? Perhaps, Rey thinks, she’s having some kind of hallucination brought on by extreme tiredness and Finn is in the kitchen, cooking, Ben is out in the living room looking over case files, and all of this is coming from her fevered imagination. But she climbs up on the bed anyway and straddles Ben’s face and _no_ it is abundantly clear that this is not an hallucination. This is real.

Since Ben’s hands are otherwise occupied, Rey holds her folds open as she lowers her cunt to his mouth, and he reaches out with his tongue to lick as much of her as he can possibly reach. Apparently his object is to literally get her wet and not to make her come, because he’s not nearly as precise with his attentions as he usually is. His tongue is all over, the flat and the point of the tip; from her vaginal opening up to her clit, a brief suck there, then quickly back and forth down her folds, into her opening, _all the way_ into her opening, then down behind and back to her asshole. Rey cringes a bit at that, but he’s moaning and growling and is clearly very into it, so she just lets him go. 

It’s only a few minutes later that Finn has clearly had enough. His voice is quiet and strained. “Come on, Rey, get back here, get on his cock, wanna see it.” 

“Are you already recording?” She asks, as she climbs down Ben’s body, her eyes back on the prize that is his huge purple cock. A quick glance up answers her question; Finn has one hand around Ben’s thigh and another holding up his phone. He’s looking at the screen with inspired fascination, he looks downright jolly and his eyes are black. She shakes her ass and he smiles at the screen.

At the moment she feels the head of Ben’s cock push against her opening, Finn puts a hand on her ass and exclaims, “Stop!” It’s… hard to stop. Ben doesn’t want her to stop, either, he arches his back the best he can with her on top of him and whines, and she strokes his cheek and kisses his jaw to try to calm him down. She can feel her slick, and the round head of his cock, sitting _just there_ , waiting to be welcomed into her body. It would slip right in. It would feel _so good_.

“What the fuck, Finn.” She sounds angry; she sounds angry because she _is_ angry; she’s tired and hungry and wants a shower and Ben’s cock is _right there_ and she wants to fuck it, very badly. And now she’s in a pickle because Finn loves it when she’s angry, loves fucking her and having Ben fuck her when she’s angry, so he has no incentive to let her keep going except for his own desire to have an orgasm.

What a messed up thing this is, Rey thinks to herself. How glorious and beautiful and really, kinda messed up.

She calms herself down a bit by thinking about how wonderful it will feel when she does finally get Ben’s cock in her, and how hard she’ll orgasm when she finally gets to. Maybe she’ll come twice. Eyes on the prize, Rey. Breathe.

After a moment or two, Finn says “Okay, do it,” and Rey starts to push back. She’s anticipating the quick slide, the bump of her ass when he bottoms out, the feeling of fullness that will come with it, the moment of just enjoying the stretch before she gets her fingers on her clit and rides him to a quick orgasm. 

Only, of course, that’s not what happens. She slides down to the point where the bellend of Ben’s cock is just nestled inside the entrance to her cunt when she meets strong resistance. Finn’s holding onto Ben with his fist, and her body hits his hand with a _squelch_ and a yell of disappointment from her. 

“What the _fuck??!_ ” She shouts, and she pushes, but all that happens is that her outer genitalia nudge against the side of Finn’s hand. His hand is not moving, he’s laughing, and Ben is whining, throwing his head back and forth against the mattress. Rey figures at least there’s contact, so she does the best she can, fucking herself against the small bit of Ben in her body and angling herself to get as much contact as she can between her clit and what she thinks is one of Finn’s knuckles. It’s not great, but it’s working.

Then suddenly Finn lets go just as Rey pushes down, and with a wet _swick_ and a strangled cry Ben is finally all the way in her; she sits up, arches her back and bounces gently a couple of times, just to get used to the unexpected sensation.

Ben’s whining happily and Finn’s laughing again. “Fuck, that was great. Are you really going to make me erase this? Because this is gold.”

Rey’d forgotten all about the video in her quest for cock, and she’s in no position to agree to anything right now, so she just grunts and mumbles, “talk later.” Finn gently pushes her shoulder so she’s laying down again, chest-to-chest with Ben.

“Okay, if you’re gonna make me delete this I need you to just fuck him for a bit. I wanna watch, just for a minute.” Finn’s breath is unsteady and he’s still thrusting into Ben’s ass like a champ, so Rey figures she’ll humor him.

She shifts up Ben’s body until she can feel his cock exit her. He whines, and she strokes his hair and whispers encouraging nothings. She rests on it for a moment, then pushes down, just slightly, so the tip of it is just inside her as it was before. Ben hasn’t stopped moaning, and Finn’s making little exclamations, _fuck_ and _god_ and _holy shit_ , and the hand not holding the phone comes to rest on her cheek. His fingers push slightly towards her hip, encouraging to angle her body down and her ass up, slightly, at the same time his thumb pulls gently at the edge of her opening. 

“Is this okay?” He sounds uncertain, and breathy, and like he’s really enjoying this, she nods and says _yeah_. “I’m just… this looks so good, I want you to see this, how well you take him. Can you take more now?”

So she works her way down his cock, slowly, with Finn’s help controlling the movement. An inch down, then back up, she can feel her slick increasing and coating Ben’s skin as she takes more and more of him, until finally she reaches his base, at which point she’s free to fuck herself against him, _finally_ , long, slow strokes from base to tip and back again.

“Rey, you’re dripping,” Finn whispers in awe, and in an attempt to tease him she pulls herself off Ben again, then takes just his tip into her and rotates her hips, slowly.

Finn swears and moves his free hand up to her hip, pushing her down. “Okay, kids, enough of this. Time to come.”

“ _Thank god,_ ” Ben cries, flushed and squirming, and Rey laughs as she slides herself back onto him and sits up. Finn pulls her back against his chest and shoves the phone into her hand. 

“Take that, baby, I’m gonna need both my hands.” It takes her a moment to realize that he’s flipped the view, so when she’s looking at the screen she doesn’t see Ben; she sees herself. She’s never really looked at herself during sex, never had the opportunity, and she’s surprised by how wanton she looks. He hair was a mess coming out of work but it’s worse now, her bun is collapsing around her face; strands of hair she hadn’t noticed are caught in the corner of her mouth, and she pulls them out with her free thumb. Her face is red and sweaty, and her eyes… her eyes are wide, pupils fully dilated, and there’s a look in them she’s seen before, in Finn’s eyes and in Ben’s. The look they get when things are really getting good, when the orgasm is coming and they know it and all there is to do is ride until you get there.

Rey’s so entranced by her sex face she only comes back to the present when Finn wraps his arms around her, left hand on her breast and the fingers of his right pushing through her curls to find her clit. His head appears over her shoulder on the screen, and he sets his teeth against her neck, gently, before gazing at her through the camera of the phone. “Gonna make you come so hard,” he whispers in her ear, muscles in his limbs tensing as he runs the flat of his tongue across her shoulder. “You’ll forget what day it is.”

“I…” she tries to speak, but _can’t_ , and he chuckles. 

“What day is it, Rey,” he asks, pinching her nipple gently between his first and second fingers. 

Her only response is a whine, and he chuckles once more before setting himself to her orgasm. “Haven't even come and you've already forgotten. Maybe you’ll forget your name next.”

Finn’s holding her still, his thrusts into Ben are translated through Ben into her, he’s working his fingers around her clit like a pro, plucking her nipple like she's a fucking instrument. Ben’s crying, and she's aware of Finn's voice, surprisingly soothing considering the situation, “Just a minute baby, hold on, you're so good, Rey’s so close, you can feel it, come with her, we’ll all come together.” 

Then there's a nudge, he’s nudging her shoulder with his head, “Open your eyes, baby, look at yourself.” When had she closed her eyes? So she opens them and looks at the stranger in the camera and watches as that stranger, that wanton woman with the wild hair and purple face and black eyes, opens her mouth and pinches her face as the warmth of her orgasm washes over her. Ben squeals and she can feel his cock pulsing inside her, and Finn grunts behind her and whispers, “Fuck, yes,” as he grins at her in the camera.

It takes them all a few minutes to get unwound. Rey unties Ben and massages his arms as Finn wipes his face and praises him, so very sweetly. Rey is still feeling really gross, it's even worse now that the reek of sex has been added to her already rank bouquet, so she and Ben end up in the tub together. Finn takes a quick shower, throws on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, and joins them by the tub.

He pulls out his phone. “You guys want to see this?” They both nod, Ben with obvious excitement, Rey more nervously. Finn senses her discomfort. “I can delete it now. We don't have to watch it at all if you really don't want to.”

Rey, leaning against Ben’s chest with his arms around her, shrugs. “No, I want to. It's just… weird, watching a porn with myself.”

Ben laughs and cuddles her closer. “It's not like porn. It's better than porn.”

Rey lifts up her head and looks him in the eye. “Have you done this before?” Ben trades a glance with Finn and they share a laugh. “Once or twice.”

“I saved the files, if you ever want to see them,” Finn says, grinning at her as he turns the phone over in his hand. The thought of watching a movie of her boyfriends fucking without her makes her feel very warm in the pit of her stomach, and she pushes her backside against Ben without realizing it.

He laughs. “Is that a yes?”

“That's a yes. Come on, let's watch this one.”

It's weird, watching the sex they just finished through the lens of Finn’s camera, through his eyes. It starts with a close-up of Finn's cock moving in and out of Ben's ass, but quickly angles up to where Rey is sitting on Ben’s face. Her back is to the camera and her whole body is writhing, she's talking to Ben, praising him, she’d forgotten she’d done that or maybe she didn't realize. Finn's talking under his breath too, dirty, beautiful words, then he calls to her and she's crawling back, closer to the camera.

The expression on her face as she gazes back at Ben’s cock is full of lust, and seeing it reminds her of how that moment felt, and she finds herself wiggling again. “Do you want me to touch you?” Ben whispers in her ear as Rey-on-camera eases herself onto Ben-on-camera's cock. 

“Yeah, okay,” she says, and it sounds so needy but Rey doesn't care because Rey-on-camera is pushing against Finn’s fist and she's horny and angry and it's _hot_ , she's looking over her shoulder and her teeth are bared, her eyes are dark and Rey finally understands why Finn might like to see her that way. She glances at him and he's not looking at the screen, he’s watching her, with his eyes wide and his mouth open, watching her watch herself fuck slowly on Ben as her juices coat his length and drip down his balls.

“You are so fucking wet, Rey, it’s always like that, dripping like that, getting all over. You make such a fucking mess.”

“Oh, fuck,” she whines, and Ben-in-the-tub pinches her clit as there's a brief shot of Ben-on-camera, writhing and keening, his face half covered with that silk blindfold, before the camera view shifts and there's Rey again, Rey as she remembers seeing herself on that little screen. Rey watches herself, watches Finn over her shoulder, his own eyes dark and hungry, hungry for both of them. She can gauge the moment that Finn’s fingers find their prize, because Rey-on-camera’s head falls back and her eyes close, and she’s making the most wonderful noises. Rey had no idea she was so _loud_.

In the tub, Rey is holding onto Ben’s arm as he works between her legs. It takes her a moment to find her voice. “I’m so loud. Am I always so loud?”

“YES.” Say both men in unison, and Finn laughs. 

“You’re being loud right now.”

Rey whines and clutches Ben’s arm more tightly, pushing herself against his hand. She knows what’s going to happen next in the video and she wants to come again, wants to come with Rey-on-camera, relive that moment one more time.

Finn-on-camera commands Rey-on-camera to open her eyes, and she does, she’s looking at herself and it’s like she’s looking in a mirror, a mirror into past time, and she can feel her face contorting and the warmth of her orgasm washing over her again, Rey-on-camera and Rey-in-the-tub coming together. 

After a minute, Rey becomes aware again. Aware of Finn, grinning at her over the edge of the tub, the phone in his hand, and Ben behind her, still holding her tight, pushing his nose into her neck and kissing her there. 

“That was… that was pretty great.”

Finn nods, satisfied, and gives her a smile. “You’re so hot. I just wanted you to see that.” He looks down at the phone, then back to her. “You want me to delete it?”

She can feel her cheeks heating up. “Uh, you said you have some videos already?” He nods, slowly. “And nobody will ever find them?” 

He shakes his head. “They’re on an external drive, in a safe at my apartment. Nobody will get them”

“Okay, put it there. I might… I might want to watch that again someday. And I _definitely_ want to see some of your videos, if that’s okay.”

Ben squeezes her. “Fine by me, as long as I’m here when you do it.”

Rey hums, and Finn sticks the phone in his pocket. “Okay. It’s getting cold, why don’t you guys get out a dry off, before you get sick?”

“Okay. Also, I’m hungry,” Rey sighs and pushes her face into Ben’s chest. 

Finn laughs loudly. “Yeah, late dinner I guess. You guys okay with leftovers? I don’t think I can cook after that.”

The other two nod, and Finn makes to stand up, but Rey stops him. “Hey, why were you in such a bad mood? Is it something we should talk about?”

Finn sits back down and sets his chin on the edge of the tub. “It’s not bad, actually. I’ve been invited to present at the International Wind Power Conference next summer, on some work that we’ve been doing here on increasing the efficiency of the turbines. It’s exciting, but I’ve never presented at a conference or anything like that, and it’s _invited_ , they’ll pay for me and everything. So it’s just really stressful.”

“But Finn, that’s fantastic! And you’ll do fine, I mean you love to talk, right?” Rey teases. But she’s really proud of him; she’s never known anyone who got invited to talk at a conference or anything like that. “Ben, isn’t this great?”

Ben nods and gives him a supportive smile. “It’s awesome. All the wind power companies will be there, right? What a great opportunity to get your name out.” He means it well, but his words just make Finn look more uncomfortable, so Rey changes the subject.

“Where and when? How long will you be gone?” On one hand she’s looking forward to time alone with Ben; on the other hand, she’s already missing Finn.

“It’ll be a week, July ninth through twelfth, in Lausanne, Switzerland. I’ll have to get my passport. You guys will, too, because I want you to come with me. They’re paying for me, I’ll have a room, we can afford tickets. Will you come? I…” he pauses, a bit anxious, “I would feel better if you guys were there with me.”

Rey’s never been out of Southwest Virginia, let alone out of the country. “ _Switzerland_ , are you kidding? I would love to! What do you need for a passport? I’ll need to find my documents, right? Oh, Ben, yes? We can go?” She’s bouncing in the tub, the quickly cooling bath, and the water threatens to splash out onto the floor.

Ben laughs and Finn looks relieved. “Yes, we’ll go. Of course. We can talk more later, I’m cold and hungry, so let’s get out and get some leftovers, okay?”

Rey stands up and Finn grabs towels for all of them, and she dries herself off thinking about traveling to Switzerland, and how different she looks on video than she feels in real life. What is real, anyway? She’s no longer sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi or yell at me or something!
> 
> Update! [Avamarga](https://twitter.com/avamarga_) made some fan art! It's really, really dirty. [Click here for the full version](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7b1a2061aa79e4fd290dd972b65b8604/tumblr_inline_pn79zeUVNY1u0195o_1280.jpg). Enjoy!  
> 


End file.
